I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transitioning between states in a communications device. More specifically, the invention relates to transitioning between a first state and second state without having to know the dialing prefixes for the caller in the second state.
II. Related Art
With the growth in communications and mobility of people in today's society, the number of communications devices is growing exponentially. Along with the growth of communications devices, more and more numbers (such as telephone numbers or other address identifiers) are needed for these devices. Some devices are operable in more than one state—that is, having more than one number. In accordance with devices being operable in more than one state, there is the desire to transition between states. However, each party in communication with one another may not know each other's alternate numbers. Also, depending upon location, regional codes may need to be entered to make a connection. A given party may not know the regional codes required for a connection in a second state. What is needed is the ability to transition between states even if a party may not know the alternate number or its regional codes.